


gross ass food

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Butcher Neil Josten, Cannibalism, Cooking, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neil was sitting in his dining room when the little bell rang at the door.“Come in,” he called out.Andrew walked in with a tray balanced on his fingertips. “The meat you make me cook with stinks,” he said, by way of greeting. Neil just grinned, and gestured for the plate to be put down. Andrew set it down, and started to walk away, only for Neil to wrap his fingers around Andrew’s wrist.“Stay.”Andrew shrugged, and sat down. “When are you going to tell me exactly what the fuck kind of meat you always eat?” he asked. Neil looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow, mouth curving into a smirk.“Can’t you tell? I eat people.” Neil said around his glass of wine.(cannibalism fic because i was bored)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	gross ass food

Neil was sitting in his dining room when the little bell rang at the door. 

“Come in,” he called out. 

Andrew walked in with a tray balanced on his fingertips. “The meat you make me cook with stinks,” he said, by way of greeting. Neil just grinned, and gestured for the plate to be put down. Andrew set it down, and started to walk away, only for Neil to wrap his fingers around Andrew’s wrist. 

“Stay.” 

Andrew shrugged, and sat down. “When are you going to tell me exactly what the fuck kind of meat you always eat?” he asked. Neil looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow, mouth curving into a smirk. 

“Can’t you tell? I eat people.” Neil said around his glass of wine. 

Andrew rolled his eyes, and reached for the soup that he’d set next to Neil’s steak on purpose. On Thursdays, without fail, Neil always asked for Andrew to stay with him for dinner. They’d talk and joke(or at least Neil would) and usually ended up in Neil’s bed. 

It was always the highlight of Andrew’s week. Neil’s cutting remarks and disarming smiles always managed to surprise him, despite the fact that Andrew saw him every day. Not to mention just how pretty Neil was. 

Most corporate millionaires were white, racist douchebags, but Neil was the opposite of all the standards. Most of his money went into random charities, and his apartment wasn’t very gaudy or expensive-looking at all. 

The only exception was his food. He’d bring in packages of frozen meat, and had a personal chef just to cook his meals. Apparently, Neil had gone through thirteen chefs before Andrew came along. Andrew still didn’t like the cooking, as the smell was strange and it just tasted weird, but Neil seemed to like it, and the job provided Andrew with a steady income and apartment adjacent to Neil’s. 

Plus, the sex was nice. And the not-sex was nicer. 

During one of their earlier conversations, Neil had managed to startle a quiet snort out of Andrew, which shocked Andrew, as he hadn’t laughed in almost three months. Neil had just looked smug, and that was when Andrew had started considering asking him out. 

Now, the two would occasionally go out on ice cream dates and hook up, and all in all, it wasn’t a bad life. Across from Andrew, Neil cut into his steak, and began eating. Meanwhile, Andrew complained about his annoying cousin and brother, and Neil made snarky comments about them. 

When Neil was done and Andrew had long discarded his soup, something in Neil’s eyes darkened with more than amusement. Still, he didn’t move. He kept listening to Andrew, and waited. Neil never made the first move. 

Andrew was always the one who initiated it, while Neil waited and waited. Maybe Andrew would make him wait for a bit longer. 

That was, until Neil grinned wide enough to see his white, white back teeth, then bit down suggestively on his full lip. Andrew jerked out of his seat, and walked over to where Neil was sitting. 

“Yes or no.” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

Andrew promptly dropped down on Neil’s lap, and pressed his lips to Neil’s. Neil made a tiny noise against Andrew’s lips, and hovered his hands on Andrew’s back, before Andrew whispered “Yes.” Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew, and Andrew cradled Neil’s jaw, and it felt right. 

Until Neil opened his mouth to Andrew, and Andrew tasted something terrible. He pulled away, hands braced on Neil’s shoulders, and frowned. 

“You taste like shit. What the fuck kind of steak have you been eating?” Andrew asked. 

Neil tensed, and at that moment, looked incredibly guilty. “I thought you figured it out.” 

“Figured what out?”

“I wasn’t joking. Earlier.” 

Andrew jumped off Neil’s lap, and stared at Neil. “You’re a fucking cannibal?”

Neil looked at his hands clasped, and managed a weak smile. “Maybe?” 

“What the fuck- I can’t believe you- no, I can believe. You’ve been having me fucking cooking people this whole time? Are you a murderer?” Andrew shouted. 

“I’m not a murderer, Andrew. I get frozen corpses from the body farm. And I’m sorry I lied to you. I didn’t know how you’d react.” Neil looked sheepish and disjected. 

Andrew didn’t know what to think. Neil could easily have been lying just now, like he had almost every time Andrew had asked him what meat he ate. It was very fucking gross, especially the part where- oh fuck when they were kissing, had Andrew tasted a fucking person?

He pressed a finger to his lips, disgusted. 

“I’m leaving. Don’t follow me, or I’ll make you into a steak.” Andrew said, storming out of the building. 

He needed time to fucking think. It didn’t seem like Neil was an actual murderer, but the fact that he ate people was definitely not something Andrew liked. Still, if it wasn’t hurting anyone it was okay, right? 

Andrew wasn’t an expert on morals, but if Neil wasn’t killing anybody, it should have been fine. It wasn’t illegal to buy bodies from a body farm, and all Neil was doing with them was eating them. At least it wasn’t necrophilia or some shit. 

There was a cheap motel on the corner down. Andrew definitely wasn’t about to go back to his apartment, as Neil had access to it, and it was directly next to Neil’s. He stumbled in and definitely paid too much just for one night. 

Maybe Andrew should have slept badly, considering he had been hooking up with and dating a cannibal, but he fell asleep almost immediately. 

>>

Andrew stood before the door, finger hovering the bell. 

Neil couldn’t have gone out yet. It was only six am, and he normally didn’t go out until seven, a fact he knew because he’d woken up next to Neil getting ready many times. Andrew wouldn’t go as far as to say he was nervous, but this definitely wasn’t easy. Would Neil try to explain himself? Run away? 

Fuck it, he thought, and pressed the buzzer. 

The door swung open immediately, and Neil looked shocked at the sight of Andrew returning. 

“Andrew! What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“Before you say any shit about how it was an accident or whatever, I’m fine with it. On a couple conditions. I stop fucking cooking for you. I keep the apartment. And- I wanna stay with you.” Andrew said in a rush. 

Neil softened a little when Andrew scowled at him, and smiled a little. “If you want, you can come live with me. I have another bedroom- and thank you. I didn’t think you’d understand.” 

Andrew frowned deeper, and barged into Neil’s apartment. “And brush your teeth before you kiss me. Your steaks taste terrible.”


End file.
